Memories of Nobody
by rucHicHan
Summary: Love is not simply created by genetics or replayed from memories. It is an infinite process of urging yourself to express what your heart pounds for.


**Title: Memories of Nobody**

**Summary: ****Love is not simply created by genetics or replayed from memories. It is an infinite process of urging yourself to express what your heart pounds for.**

**A/N: Yay! After my second multi-chaptered fic, I was able to post a new story! Oh, by the way guys, this is an experimental and drama fic. I hope that you will like this! Please enjoy!**

**Merry Christmas everyone!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Prince of Tennis.**

**Chapter 1: "Kumiko"**

**~o~o~o~o~o~o~**

Fuji went over to the dirtiest table that was filled up with papers containing brain squeezing formulas and picked up the thickest folder. Different drawings of chromosomes model were posted all over the room. It was quiet dark and gloomy, the only light seen was the old lamp near the old arm chair.

The young man was holding pile of papers, scanning pages one by one, going back and forth of the room. Accidentally, he was tiptoed by a thick book that was scattered in the floor. He yawned forward and the papers slipped out of his hands. When he fell, the papers were like raining and falling back into him.

All of a sudden, a knock at the door was heard and the papers were already scattered on the floor like dirty trashes.

"Come in," Fuji called; scratching his head as he hurriedly picked the scattered papers.

The door opened slowly and beheld a beautiful woman with auburn eyes and chestnut brown hair came in. Her lips were painted a shiny light rose; her cheeks were coloured in pail pink, like cherry blossoms that were about to bloom on a sweet spring morning. She was holding a tray of hot tea and a plate of mouth-watery strawberry cake. The room was filled with the sweet aroma of the young genetic scientist's favourite dessert.

Fuji smiled, "Kumiko, thank you for the snacks," and managed to stand up by himself as he placed the newly-piled papers back in his desk.

The young brunette smiled at him genuinely, her zealous eyes gleaming. She approached her loving husband; she placed her hands on his shoulders and gently massaged them.

Fuji closed his eyes as he felt his wife's tender loving care. She was so warm to him amidst his draughtiness due to his work. He knew that she would find time to show him that he shouldn't regret his decision to marry her. And his premises were correct, Kumiko was definitely an angel.

The young lad turned back as he gave back Kumiko his gratitude; he hugged her tightly like tomorrow would betray them and drain all of their memories. He loved the young woman, _period_. And as an ideal reply, Kumiko hugged him back. It seemed to be eternity to them, enjoying each other's company, a thing they will cherish forever.

Suddenly, another knock was heard. "Syuusuke-nii-chan, can you help me fix my pot?" an adorable but remarkably distinctive little boy's voice reached their ears.

Kumiko glanced at Fuji and smiled, "It might be my little brother," she paused and glimpsed at the door, "Mitsu-chan! The door is open, you can enter."

Gradually, the old oak door opened and a little boy's lovable features occupied their sights. It was Kunimitsu Tezuka.

"Anoo, Syuusuke-nii-chan, I can't cut this part perfectly. These edges were so annoying, and this distracts me the most," the little kid said, pointing to a distinctive part of the plant in the pot.

The young lad smiled. He bent down and said, "Mitsu-chan shouldn't take things seriously. What's important is you're happy with what you were doing."

"He is a perfectionist, Syuusuke," the young brunette teased.

Fuji smiled at his' wife's last sentence. He patted the head of the young boy, "Okay, I'll help you."

Tezuka smiled as he gave him a brief nod. "Arigatou, nii-san! Actually, I dreamt of having a flower shop when I grow up. And from then on, I could always give you a bunch of flowers!"

Fuji's genuine smile slowly disappeared, but it was so brief that no one even noticed.

**~o~o~o~o~o~o~**

Fuji looked down at his latest data. He slowly read the last formula, analyzing if these were all correct. He read his conclusion and at last! It was complete!

His long search for human life has come into an end. His research unfolded so many secrets that even shocked him in disbelief. His hypotheses were true! His early predictions were all correct and the evidence was the research itself.

But then, amidst all of these accomplishments, Fuji felt like a pang was struck to his heart. It was not like he was unsatisfied. It was just—he felt… that he had already jumped beyond human limitations on rationalizing data and information.

Suddenly a thought flashed across his premises, his life now was in peril… _in peril, in peril._ And as the word peril kept repeating on his mind, his hands were starting to shake in nervousness.

It was just now he realized that his curiosity made him like this. In the past, he was so motivated in doing this research, not thinking where this process will bring him. He didn't mind the result; he was too carried away by his own rationalizing and analyzing new data.

He was blinded by his own strong scores—what he should now? He can't abandon his results; people will be drooling over these.

As he analyzed the situation, someone spoke in his reverie.

_Keep the results._

But, where?

_To someone who is not suspicious._

How?

_Encode the data __in a person's__ memories, and then erase __them__ without any hesitation._

But to whom?

His thoughts were interrupted by a creaking noise behind the door. Fuji glanced behind and saw his wife.

**~o~o~o~o~o~o~**

The young genetic scientist glanced at the mirror in front of him. He pressed his hand against the cold glass, rummaging at the baby's features inside the capsule. The capsule was filled by a humour which keeps the baby from breathing; bubbles kept appearing and escaping from the baby's nose. Then he looked at the capsule's label.

_Kumiko Fuji_

He glanced behind and saw another two capsules, and there were also babies inside. He walked through them and then stopped as he passed by the second capsule. He stared at he baby inside; his own clone was a failure. _A failure. A failure._

The word kept repeating in his thoughts which hurt him badly.

He looked back at the first capsule, scrutinizing the young features of his wife, and then shifted his gaze back to the second capsule. He created a copy of his own so that his wife will never feel lonely when he was already gone.

_Flashback…_

"_Syuusuke, is something bothering you?" the young brunette peered closer to her husband. She leaned and touched his face. She could see tears accumulating in the eyes of the young genetics._

"_If there's anything I could, please tell me. Syuusuke, I know that you know how much I loved, and __am__ still loving, you," she spoke again._

_The young man looked back; he didn't how to respond to her questions. He can't __stand__ seeing Kumiko __worrying__ for him. Besides, it was his entire fault and he didn't want his wife to get into trouble because of his own mistake._

_He looked at her and smiled, "I love you too, Kumiko." He placed his hand over her, cupping her cheeks._

_The latter smiled back, "You want something to eat? I'll cook it for you, dear."_

_Fuji shook his head and touched her __glossy long, auburn__ hair. "I'm fine"_

_Silence enveloped the room._

_Suddenly, Fuji started saying those words that she loved to hear. "I want to protect you, Kumiko. I need to do these in order to protect you and your future."_

_Kumiko's eyebrow narrowed in confusion, "W-what do you mean?" she asked nervously. She had no idea what Fuji was talking about. _

"_I just need to… I just need to do something in order to protect you."_

"_Eh? I don't understand what you are talking about."_

"_Kumiko" he took a deep breath. "I just need to…" he engulfed her in his most warm hug._

_The young woman caressed his broad arms, "I trust you, Syuusuke. I trust you know that from the time I __accepted__ your proposal. I believe…" She paused and took a deep breath. "I believe in you, that whatever may happen, I will still be here, continually and forever loving you."_

"_Arigatou, Kumiko."_

_End of flashback…_

Fuji raised his right hand, which was holding the same pile of papers he was holding before the experiment, no, the operation was done. He gripped it firmly, unhurriedly and gradually reading its contents. He passed through his formulas and went over to the last part of the last page. It says:

_Therefore, the possibility of bringing a normal adult back to his youth increased after this study is done. The null hypothesis is rejected, thus leading __to__ the validation of the evidences. The alternative hypotheses used in the study were confirmed to be true._ (1)

He sighed as he felt his eyes aching from his previous staring at what was jotted in his notes. He rubbed his temples. He needed sleep. He needed rest. But most importantly… he needed his _wife_.

Suddenly, a creaking noise from the old door of the laboratory interrupted his reverie. It was the little boy- Kunimitsu Tezuka, Kumiko's little brother. He was staring at him blankly, unknowing of what was going on.

"E-eto… Syuusuke-nii-chan, did you see my sister? I can't find her." He asked nervously, tears starting to accumulate in his eyes. For him, Kumiko was his only family- she was his only protector. And the absence of his sister made him uneasy and scared. As a child, Kunimitsu was used to being pampered by his sister; he was used to seeing his sister wherever he was.

Fuji smiled as he approached the seven-year-old boy. He bent over so that his eyes were in the same level as the boy's. "You have a new little brother, Mitsu-chan, His name is Ryoma."

**~o~o~o~o~o~o~**

17 years layer…

"Are you an idiot?!! I didn't order hot coffee! Where is my cappuccino??!!" the man slammed his hand against the table, causing the contents of the glass to spill.

"Anou… sorry!" the young girl apologized and started bowing her head now and then.

The man rubbed his temples, picked up his cup and…

_SPLASH!_

"This is for an imbecile waitress like you! I can't take this; I'm getting out of here," he scratched his head, seemingly annoyed.

Sakuno Ryuuzaki pulled out her handkerchief and gently wiped the hot liquid that was poured unto her. She looked like trash in the middle of the whispering crowds. The hot coffee dripped down her auburn hair; her chocolate eyes were starting to melt and dissolve into her accumulating tears.

"Did you know? That girl brings a lot of misfortunes to her family."

"Oh, really? How unfortunate her family is."

"She didn't have a family… she was abandoned. She came from an orphanage."

"I also heard that the orphanage was on fire two years ago."

"She's the worst."

Sakuno was neither numb nor blind. She wanted to open her mouth and defend herself but those words had hit her. It had emptied her soul, mind and dignity. She believed that what they've said were all true. All were true. No lies. She felt like her tears wanted to burst out of her orbs.

Suddenly, she saw the coffee shop's manager approaching them; his eyes were burning out of anger. Her heart sank upon seeing those angry eyes. _Here they go again._

Her boss was about to hit her if it weren't for a hand that blocked the incoming strike. It was like a bar blocking and shielding against the fire that was about to burn her soul out.

She raised her head and saw her brother, Eiji Kikumaru.

"O-onii-ch-chan…" she said, her voice trembling out of her fear.

"Who told you?" he grasped the old man's arm tightly. "Did I gave you any permission to lay a finger on my sister?" his voice was stoic and cold; it nearly even froze the shop due to its intensity.

Murmurs stopped but onlookers were starting to drop into the scene.

"O-Onii-ch-chann…" the young girl tried to make her brother relax. And when Eiji was convinced to stop, the coffee shop manager gathered up all his courage to speak for his two employees.

"How dare you! After all I've done to give you jobs, this is what you repay me?!!! And you!" he pointed at Sakuno. "Get out of here! You daughter of a demon! I doubt you'll be living a peaceful life! Curse you!" he pushed the two outside the entrance and shut the door out loudly.

People passing by were already staring at them as if they were criminals. Yes, as if they have done something which they actually didn't.

After the incident, Eiji heard Sakuno sniffing, forcing herself not to cry but he could vividly see tears streaming down her face.

The young man placed his thumb on Sakuno's face. "Nyah, stop crying Sa-chan." He smiled sweetly at her.

The girl raised her head up, "It's my fau—"

Her statement was cut off by her brother's thumb being laid on her lips. "It's not your fault, Sa-chan!" he smiled again. The girl smiled back. It was a wonderful feeling, to have someone taking care of you. Amidst the people's judgment, she still had a person to lean her head against—her brother, her only friend.

"So…" Eiji placed his hands on his hips and grinned, "You should be happy today. We shouldn't let anyone ruin your seventeenth birthday."

Sakuno nodded briefly and smiled, "Arigatou, Onii-chan. If obaa-chan was still here, I'm very sure that she'll be happy for us."

Eiji smiled back, "That's the spirit, Sa-chan!"

**~o~o~o~o~o~o~**

"Ryoma, where are you going? The people were waiting for you at the party." Twenty-four-year-old Tezuka reminded him.

"I didn't ask for any stupid party." Ryoma Echizen put down his coat and lace. He glanced at his wrist watch. It's already 5 o'clock PM.

The older man pulled out his phone and called his long time 'business' partner, "Inui, cancel the party. We're not going. Send them my apologies."

"Wait, Tezuka…" And he got a reply with a beep from his phone. "He hung up, again." Tezuka's friend sighed in the other side of the line.

Tezuka leaned his head against his coach and noticed that Ryoma was going out. He glanced at the large window beside him, "It looks like it's going to rain. Are you still going to your parents' grave?"

"Old habits die hard, onii-chan." The seventeen-year-old boy answered over his shoulder.

**~o~o~o~o~o~o~**

"Wah?!!! OMG! I forgot something at the store where we've bought your cake, Sa-chan!" Eiji said in panic.

"Eh? What did you forget, Onii-chan?" the little girl ask, confused.

"I forgot to get the flowers for obaa-chan!" Eiji scratched his head. "Agh, I also need to offer those today! But it's already 5 PM!"

Sakuno smiled as she pushed herself against the table and stood up, "I'll do it, Onii-chan."

"Are you sure?" the young man looked at her worriedly.

The young brunette sighed, "It's been ages since I've got into her grave. For almost seven years of my life, I'm haunted by nightmares that kept bothering me. I know that she had already forgiven me but… I thought that the accident was my own fault. And now, it is my turn."

"I'm coming too if that's the case—" Eiji's next words were cut by the young girl's smile.

"I can do it by my own. I need to be strong. I need to be."

"Okay! Then I'll be preparing for your celebration. I already called Taka-chan to help me for these." He gave her a thumbs-up.

"Un." She nodded happily.

**~o~o~o~o~o~o~**

Sakuno walked through the silent street of the city, holding her gift for her grandmother. She held it firmly as she pulled the bouquet of pink roses from her chest. She looked at the darkening sky, which reminded her of a dreadful accident that led into her grandmother's death.

She was no ordinary orphan. Other kids tend to hate people who took care of them, because of their hate towards those who abandoned them—that is, the ones who should be responsible for raising them up.

Sakuno closed her eyes and started to hum her favourite song, "I want to go to a place" by Rie Fu. The song seemed to be reading her mind. She wanted… she _badly_ wanted to find a place where she could feel the sense of what people often say—belongingness.

She took a very deep sigh, thinking why her _real_ parents left her in an orphanage. Why? Is she really a grim to the lifeless consonants and vowels of her parents' past? Words can't speak for themselves; she can't utter a single word to her older brother and question him about her parents.

She's trying to resist those undeniable marks that keep popping in her head. She's repressing them, but they kept coming back to her, as if telling her to look for answers and clarifications. It seemed that if she could be able to clarify those questions, they'd stop haunting in her nightmares.

And her heart—it seemed as if it is looking for someone who had played a very big role in her life and has been taking care of her almost seventeen years ago.

She was now starting to recognize _his_ face, the face that kept appearing in her dreams. Introducing himself as her husband and she was his wife. But how could that possible? She was only seventeen, right? Or…

Sakuno's thoughts were interrupted when she saw a boy standing in front of a grave that was just located near her grandmother's.

Without thinking, she called out to the boy with _that name_,the name that has kept echoing in her dream.

"Syuusuke!"

The boy turned, his golden orbs fixed on her. As she saw his reaction, her face flushed out of embarrassment. She approached the boy with an apologetic look.

"Anou, gomen… It just suddenly came out from my mouth." Sakuno bowed.

Ryoma's eyes widened, "How did you know my _father's_ name?"

The girl looked at him with a confusing look, "Your _father_?"

Suddenly, their conversation was interrupted by an explosion near the graveyard. Sakuno and Ryoma turned their heads to where the explosion came from. It came form Sakuno's house.

The young girl's eyes widened. "ONII-CHAN!"

**~o~o~o~o~o~o~**

**A/N:** So, so, so… How was it? Do you like it minna? Howell… Thanks for reading! I dedicate this first chapter to my best friend, Aena.

Next! Chapter 2 entitled, "The Sunset Swish"

So, minna! That's it! I hope Kintarou will appear in the next few chapters. Oh, can you guess what will be his role? Read the chapter again to see what role is not yet filled.

Null and Alternative Hypothesis in Basic Statistics.

Note: This not Beta-ed by Arah-chan. Thank you to my B1-chan for helping me out here. (^_^)

PIMPING: PLEASE READ AND REVIEW to my little sister, rookie-chan entitled, A Little Bit Longer. I already read this and it is cool! (^_^)

**rucHicHan**


End file.
